A Day in Double D's Life
by Beansie
Summary: This is a storypoem from Edd's point of view! When you are done reading it, please review!


A Day in Double D's Life

* * *

As I walked down the deserted cul-de-sac street,  
I heard the sounds of the kids coming up from the lane.  
I asked them, "What is the meaning of this great meet?"  
All Kevin had to say was, "How lame!"

Jimmy piped up and said,  
"There is a sale on jawbreakers at the candy store.  
If you hurry there might still be more."

And I pondered as they left without another word,  
_I must find Ed and Eddy_, and then: "OH MY LORD!"

I turned around and behind me saw Ed,  
balancing probably another of his mother's teapots on his head.  
So that was the account for the rancid smell,  
which smelled like a fish caught dead in a well.

"Ed! We must get to the candy store!  
There could be none left anymore!"  
"What are the 'none', Double D?"  
"They're jawbreakers, Ed,  
and we must hurry to get three!"

So we raced off to find our friend, Eddy,  
who was probably off scamming the kids again.  
The three of us would scam the kids for money,  
and we would succeed (every now and then).

Our progress to find him was, however, quite slow,  
including running into Sarah and Jimmy playing skip rope.  
I got tired after a while and Ed ran into some poles,  
but we finally found Eddy with signs of new hope.

I was about to announce the great news to him,  
but he cut me off saying, "Where have you been!  
And-

"Why the heck am I rhyming?"  
"Just go along with the story, Eddy, and stop complaining."

"Fine," Eddy grumbled, crossing his arms.  
"No one will get my Lucky Charms!"  
Eddy and I stared at him in alarm.

"Okay...so we should be off then_,  
_shouldn't we?  
They're having a jawbreaker sale  
and we must get three!"  
"JAWBREAKER SALE?"  
"Yum, cheese!"

So we raced down the lane  
praying to get there in time.  
We came to the Construction Center,  
but, oh, we found such a crime.

For in the bulldozer at the right,  
three terrifying girls came into sight.  
They started toward us with their high pitched shrill.  
"What do we do, Eddy?" Ed asked.  
"I don't, you will!"

Eddy grabbed Ed and seemed to roll him into a ball,  
he took his aim and we saw them fall  
right into the mucky mud.  
Eddy rubbed his hands signaling a job well done.

Ed's head was in a gutter,  
but he got it out quick.  
Smiling vaguely he said,  
"BUTTERED TOAST!"

"Ed, you idiot! You just ruined the rhyme!"  
"Can you please restrain yourself from doing it next time?"

"Come back, dumplings!"

We turned around and saw the Kankers getting out of their mud bed.  
I turned quickly to Eddy, but Ed said:

"RUN AWAY!"

They chased us through the woods  
and through their home, The Trailer Park.  
It wasn't fun being chased by the killer bees  
and being cut by the wood and bark.

We finally were chased into the cul-de-sac  
where Kevin and Rolf were playing ball.  
"Kevin, look out!" I cried, but to late.  
But we didn't have time to look back and see them all fall.

"So-that was pretty-close," I stammered, gasping for breath.  
But no sooner had I said this and Ed carried me on his shoulders.  
"Why thank you, Ed!"  
"Didn't hear a word you said!"

"Hey guy, what's up?"

We froze and saw Nazz giggling in front of us.  
I felt sweat run down my face.  
"Um, we were just, um..." Eddy tried.  
"We have to get the candy place!  
Now Eddy!"

So through all of the hardships we finally did arrive.  
Jonny 2x4 and Plank were exiting,  
sucking on their lip-smackering jawbreakers as we went inside.  
But our faces soon fell at the sight most surprising...

Jonny and Plank bought the last ones.

So we departed home, with empty dreams.  
Eddy complained about Jonny ruining our scheme.  
We came to the cul-de-sac and said our goodbyes,  
before entering our houses, tears swelling up in Ed's eyes.

I crawled into my sack and turned out the lights,  
trying to go to sleep.  
But I turned them back on when a thought occurred to me-

It was only the beginning of the week!

* * *

A/N- Well, this was definitely different. This was a bit of an experiment story, if does ok I'll keep it on. You know how hard it is to right a poem... (goes off, muttering to myself)... anyway, don't forget to press that cute little button at the bottom and tell me what you think. PLEASE!


End file.
